Exposed
Exposed is the 5th episode of Season 1 Plot Harwell, Mateo, Kimberly, and Ken try to get the Memory Wiper to erase the mind of everyone. Storyline Super Humans Exposed – Episode 5 goes from Black to previous scene Harwell: That’s it! We’re exposed! Kimberly: What are we going to do now? Harwell: Best plan is to fly away somewhere no one can find us. and Karrie look at each other Mateo: We have to take Jake and Karrie with us. Kenn: They already know too much there is no choice. Jake: um.. Harwell: Your right. Kimberly you are going to have to fly us somewhere. Kimberly: Okay, grab on! attempts to fly away Harwell: Kimberly now! Kimberly: I’m trying my powers aren’t working. Harwell: How is this possible? Kimberly: Pitastifi? Harwell: Impossible.. I removed his powers years ago. Mateo: Super Human legends reveal that sometimes the power to remove powers doesn’t always work like they are suppose to. stares at Mateo Mateo: What! I do my research. Harwell: If that’s true than all the powers I tried to take away didn’t work. Kimberly: So he actually has his powers. Harwell: I guess so. Kenn: This is really bad like really bad… Karrie: This is interesting not boring.. I feel like I’m in a movie right now. Mateo: Really Karrie… this is not the time to be making jokes. Karrie: Sorry Harwell: Everyone think about a power you could use to get us out of here. Mateo: I would use my telekinesis to put a border around our house instead but no someone took my powers away. Harwell: Oh really you wanted to die… cause I don’t find that enjoying… thinks Jake: Uh Mr.Harwell if you have powers why don’t you teletransport everyone to another place. Harwell: That’s a great idea! Good Work Jake. screen zooms out to Pitastifi in a tree Pitastifi: I can’t block two powers at once!! Ugh!! zooms back to Harwell Harwell: Okay, everyone grab on! attempts to tele transport Harwell: It didn’t work! Kimberly try to fly. starts flying Kimberly: It’s working! Grab on! grabs on fly away later to stop flying and reach The Cave of Wisdom Kimberly: Here we go! The Cave of Wisdom. Mateo: Why are we here? Kimberly: Legends has it that the great memory wiper lives in this cave. Kenn: So he’s going to wipe their memory clean. Harwell: We’ll let’s go! Kimberly: We need to call his name was Mem or Cl ean Mateo: Oh great and wise Mem or Cl Ean! Memory Cleaner: Who is there? Kimberly: It is me Kimberly! Memory Cleaner: Oh Kimberly, what can I do for you. Kimberly: I need you too wipe everyones memory clean. Memory Cleaner: Of? Kimberly: A guys saw us using our super powers and now the whole world knows it. Memory Cleaner: Done! Kimberly: What was we here for? Memory Cleaner: Oh Nothing. Be gone! but the Memory Cleaner leave back to the house Mateo: So… bet you I can move that cup with my mind. attemps to move the cup with his mind Kimberly: About that. Mateo: What? Kimberly: You lost your powers. Mateo: How? Harwell: When I saved you from dying. Mateo: Oh, can you help get them back? Harwell: I don’t think you can but we can try. goes black Trivia Category:Season 1 Episodes